Two Rebels
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Songfic based on Honor Society's "Two Rebels". Would she trust him enough to become a rebel with him? Like two criminals on the run? Living on just thier love?


**Among other awesome gifts, crazybluegirl gave me Honor Society's cd, Fashionably Late (I love the songs, by the way! Definitely one of my favorite gifts!) and this song motivated me to write a Shaitlyn onehot/songfic. I'm sure this will please at least someone out there….I admit to liking it pretty well!**

** Hope everyone had a merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

* * *

_I know you're scared_

_Everybody gets a little bit of stage fright_

_But we're prepared_

_And the mood is set _

_And it's coming together_

_Just right_

The usual argument had occurred at dinner, and Caitlyn was fuming once again. Why did she have to keep telling her parents, over and over? You'd think that by now they'd understand she had her mind set. She wasn't going to carry on with her life according to their schedule anymore.

_What should we do now_

_That we're caught in the middle of the spotlight?_

_I can feel your butterflies_

_If we kiss will they fly away?_

As usual, Shane received a phone call from Caitlyn as precisely 7:05, and listened to her angry words as she explained the usual argument between her and her parents. He, himself, had had a few arguments with his family as well. Apparently, his parents didn't he should spend so much time with Caitlyn. Instead, they painfully obviously preferred him spending time with Mitchie.

_We had our whole life scripted_

_But we tossed it to the side_

_Those words can't tell us nothin'_

_C'mon, baby, let's improvise_

Caitlyn wasn't sure when exactly her and Shane had become so close, it had just come naturally. Both of them were silent as they walked down the sidewalk through the dark, passing different stores and business buildings. They had gotten tired of their parents.

It was impossible to pretend she didn't notice the tension between them. The other was the soul problem between each of their parents. An invisible wall kept both of them walking with a small space between their free hands, despite them both wanting to entwine their fingers.

_Do you trust me enough?_

_If we become two rebels_

_Just like outlaws on the run_

_All we have is each other_

_We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love_

It was early impossible to keep back a gasp when Caitlyn felt Shane's hand suddenly grab hers as he sped up his pace, pulling her gently along behind him. Not a word was spoken until they reached a narrow alley, and Shane stopped abruptly in the safety of the darkness.

"Shane, what's wrong? Are you o-" her words were silence by his lips on hers as Shane kissed her slowly. Caitlyn quickly came to grips with the situation and kissed him back, savoring the sweetness of their shared-albeit bottled up-feelings for eachother.

_Would you become a rebel with me?_

Suddenly coming back to the bitter reality, Caitlyn unwillingly broke the kiss and sighed. Each of Shane's breathes caressed her face, making her feel more safe and loved then she could ever remember feeling before. But when his strong arms began to slide around her waist, her small hands grabbed them firmly as she gave him a stern look.

"We can't." she spoke the fact that they were both aware of. Both sets of parents would frown on the fact they were even together. If they ever found out they were kissing or even holding hands…Neither of them knew what the horrified reaction would be, exactly.

"C'mon, Cait, just for tonight." His husky voice broke the short silence and Caitlyn felt him disregarding her attempt to keep from his embrace. When his lips brushed against hers, it took her breath away and broke her will.

_The night is young_

_And while everybody's fast asleep_

_We're still rehearsing_

_The sun comes up_

_And I see in you in the dark_

_But you're looking even better in the morning_

It was a mere week later when Caitlyn left the house in a fury, not even bothering to respond to her angry parents' demands as to where she was going. All she knew was that she was headed to somewhere where no one was around to try to push her into becoming a music producer rather than a singer. Somewhere where no one was around to attempt to dissuade her from being friends with Shane or insult him.

How she ended up walking through the city again with Shane was still beyond her. One moment she was walking along solo and suddenly he had fallen into step next to her without a word-most likely a result of another argument with his own parents.

It had been late when she left the house, but by now it was nearly 2 in the morning, yet Caitlyn couldn't get herself to care. Instead, she enjoyed being rebellious and letting Shane take her where he pleased. This included a fancy dinner and has somehow come to being in a fancy hotel room.

She may have been in her casual jeans and t-shirt, but Caitlyn never felt more safe then laying in Shane's arms as they stared at the ceiling in mutual silence, both pondering what the next day would bring. And as Caitlyn fell asleep, her mind registered Shane's sweet words.

"You're beautiful."

_What should we do now that we're _

_Caught in the middle of the spotlight?_

_You might wanna hide_

_But together we can run away_

_Just you and me_

Their parents found out, and it wasn't a pretty sight in either household. Apparently, both sets of parents had held high hopes-Shane's parents hoping he had somehow ended up being with Mitchie, and Caitlyn's parents hoping she had somehow ended up staying at Nate's apartment.

Caitlyn left the house, this time with tears streaming down her face. Everything was falling further and further apart, each time even harder to pick up the pieces. She was in the spotlight and didn't like it one bit-attention was one thing, but this wasn't the kind she enjoyed.

"You too?" was all Shane murmured when he found her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. They had both given up on keeping the invisible wall up-they weren't strong enough to pretend anymore.

Fed up with herself for crying and appearing so weak, Caitlyn attempted to jerk from his arms and hide her face at the same time. Shane didn't let her get away so easily though, and only held her until she was too exhausted to even cry anymore.

_We had our whole life scripted_

_But we tossed it to the side_

_Those words can't tell us nothin'_

_C'mon, baby, let's improvise_

The room was silent except for a shuffling sound when Caitlyn woke up. After a moment, she rolled onto her back and sat up groggily to find Shane pacing back and forth in the hotel room. The last thing she could recall was crying on Shane's shoulders.

When he saw her awake and watching him with a frown, Shane stopped his pacing and sat next to her on the bed. Caitlyn sighed heavily, still feeling tired despite her sleep. Her fingers reached up to stroke his cheek as she attempted to put on a smile.

"Why do they insist we're so wrong for each other?" Shane spoke tiredly, willingly leaning into her touch and Caitlyn patted the space next to her on the bed. He obeyed and Caitlyn moved over slightly so he could share her pillow.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly, not so sure it was right to be the one to admit the depth of her feelings first. All worries drifted away, though, when Caitlyn felt him roll onto his side and felt his breath against her cheek.

_Do you trust me enough?_

_If we become two rebels_

_Just like outlaws on the run_

_All we have is each other_

_We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love_

"I love you." Shane replied with finality, making Caitlyn let go of all her other worries for the time being. It felt as though she could soar high into the sky when his words met her ears.

With a smile that she couldn't control, she reached to link her fingers with his, but Shane brushed away her attempt as he reached to set his cool hand on her bare skin where her shirt failed to meet her jeans properly. It gave her chills.

_Would you become a rebel with me?_

"Do you trust me enough to become a rebel with me?" his mischievous words hinted and daring and dangerous, but Caitlyn only moved closer next to him and rested her head on his chest, covering his hand with her own.

"Yes." Was her simple reply, and Caitlyn readily accepted his hot lips on her own and let her fingers tangle in his hair. The world didn't seem quite so dim and dismal in that moment, and it would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy the attention Shane the rebel gave her.

_Oh, oh, baby, we're two rebels_

_Oh, oh, in this black and white, black and white world_

_Oh, oh, baby, we're two rebels_

_Oh, oh, in this black and white, black and white_

Only two hours later, they were back in their usual hotel room, officially man and wife. Caitlyn played with the simple gold band around her finger as Shane talked on the phone to his brothers. They didn't seem to mind-once they got over their shock. It wasn't as if Nate was anything more than a brother to Caitlyn, despite what her parents chose to believe.

As far as Caitlyn could tell, the world had become so much simpler. Shane was hers and she was Shane's now. No amount of hateful words about Shane from her parents could undo what had been done-same with his parents.

_In this black and white, black and white_

It wasn't easy to get it through her head that she didn't need to feel so badly about laying next to Shane when her parents were most likely worried at home. Shane's arms slipped around her waist, his skin on hers making her smile at the comforting feeling.

And in that moment, Caitlyn had never felt more like a rebel.

_Do you trust me enough?_

_If we become two rebels_

_Just like outlaws on the run_

_All we have is each other_

_We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love_

Her cell phone had rang numerous times, and Caitlyn ignored it every time. It was her parents-she knew it without even looking. Listening until the sound of her ring tone faded into the sounds of the room, Caitlyn would press a grateful, heated kiss to Shane's lips each time.

Boy, was she enjoying being a rebel.

_Would you become a rebel with me? _

**I really hope I get reviews………………**


End file.
